


Just doing their jobs.

by Twizzletwit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzletwit/pseuds/Twizzletwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An away mission that leaves Jim powerless and Bones out of reach.</p><p>A dying planet, an ion storm, a trapped away team and a Captain trying to maintain his composure as the man he loves is stranded. It's all a matter of timing and, for Jim, it's minutes that feel a hell of a lot like eternity. </p><p>Long time fan, but still my first ST: AOS fan fiction, never written for this fandom before. I have no Beta so apologies for any inconsistencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just doing their jobs.

The bridge was frantic with activity but no one spoke, the crew holding on tightly as the Enterprise moved and rocked. Spock stood hunched over the scanner, Sulu constantly glancing at his console and holding position as best he could in the storm. Uhura frantically monitored the open communications channel to the surface as Chekov broke the silence only to countdown the time. 

Kirk simply stood staring at the view screen, staring at the planet the Enterprise orbited.

The planet that Bones currently took shelter on as it slowly ripped itself apart, and a fucking ion storm was stopping the Enterprise from doing anything about it. 

"Chekov, status."

"Three minutes, Captain." The ensign said with concern.

Three minutes until communication and transporters would be able to cut through the storm, three minutes that the Enterprise had to wait to hear if its crew on the surface was still alive. Three minutes that a shuttle could make but could not land, scanners that wouldn't cut through the now toxic atmosphere ravaging the planet. 

Fuck, three minutes that could cost Bones and his team their lives. 

Kirk dropped into his chair, hands gripping the arms as his whole body tensed with anticipation. It should have been him, it should be him on the surface and not Bones. Spock had logically agreed with McCoy that with the incoming ion storm, Kirk should stay aboard. The ship would take some buffeting and it needed the Captain to coordinate both the ship and the planet side rescue efforts. Spock had accompanied Bones and two of his medical staff, as well as two security officers. 

The colony, temporary settlers sent to mine the planet before it finally died of its own old age, had all but been evacuated. The only remaining members were some of the critically injured that suffered at the hands of the planet that decided to die sooner than the scientists predicted. 

The ion storm had shifted, moving much faster towards the planet and the Enterprise, shortening their window of opportunity. So, against Spock's suggestions, Bones had told them to beam back to the ship, let him stabilise the wounded and they would quickly follow. But Bones wasn't fast enough and the last Jim had heard was the broken transmission of his CMO apologising for something the stupid bastard shouldn't be apologising for. 

The ion storm was huge, the biggest that any Starfleet vessel had ever recorded. The planet would be inaccessible until a gap in the storm presented itself, one that the Enterprise could slip into and still remain close enough to transport his crew back to the ship. Reaching it was difficult enough, the ship rocked and dipped as the storm battered the hull. 

"Chekov."

"Still one minute, forty seconds sir."

"The destabilisation of the planet is increasing," Spock reported, "Seismic activity is volatile now, Captain. The Doctor's current location is highly unstable, atmospheric conditions are no longer habitable."

"Thank you, Spock." Kirk replied with every ounce of professionalism, which wasn't easy considering the man he loved was there, just... there. So close and yet unreachable and not a single piece if technology on his own damn ship could do a thing about it. The pain in his chest tightened even more, crushing in its intensity and he took a deep breath to steady himself. The pain only grew worse. "Can you detect any lifesigns? Can you see them?"

Spock shook his head, only a fraction of remorse on his face, the Vulcan knew enough to know that Jim was working himself up inside with worry. 

"Twenty seconds to window." Chekov said, suddenly eager. Jim could agree with the sentiment. 

Standing from his chair, Jim took the few steps needed to reach Sulu. "Manoeuvre us with the storm, Sulu. Keep that window open as long as you can."

"Aye, sir." 

Kirk allowed a small smile, his helmsman was nothing if not focused. Sulu would do his damnedest to keep this ship where he wanted it. Returning to his chair, he punched the button on the arm. "Bridge to Transporter room, Scotty."

"Aye, Captain."

"We have window!" Chekov said loudly. 

"Scotty, as soon as you have a signal, beam them up."

"Captain," Uhura said sharply, "I'm receiving a communication. It's Doctor McCoy."

"Bones!" Dignity be damned, Jim needed to hear his voice. 

"Jim, can... ear me?"

"Your signal's weak," Kirk replied, turning to Uhura. Without needing to be told, she worked frantically to boost the signal. 

"Jim," Bones almost bellowed into his communicator. "Any chan... y... can get us... of here?"

"Working on it," Kirk felt the weight lifting off his shoulders, not gone completely, not until Bones was back on the ship and wrapped in his arms. But enough that he could function, could get this job done and move on. "You okay?"

"We're okay, just eager to ge... is hellhole. The wounde... able and ar... or beami..."

"Say again, Bones. You're breaking up." Another glimpse at Uhura and a shake of her head. She's done all she can. 

"We're ready!" McCoy shouted, "Good t... o!"

The static that followed silenced everyone.

"Scotty? Tell me you have something."

"I have a weak signal, locking on now."

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn." Kirk didn't wait to affirmation, turning on his heel and heading for the transporter room.

The corridors couldn't have felt longer than they did right now, his frantic run and shouts of 'make a hole!' as members of the crew splayed themselves against the bulkhead to avoid the Captain, seemed to take forever.

Reaching the door and growling in annoyance as it took a fraction of a second too long to open, he panted as the transporter pad glowed intermittently. "Scotty?"

"Aye, the storm's causing problems, that's for sure." Scotty said as his hands ghosted over the controls in practised efficiency. Kirk knew that there wasn't a single part of this ship that Scotty hadn't touched, the man knew this ship like the back of his hand and caressed her like a lover. 

His own lover was in the most capable hands, but it still wasn't enough. 

The transporter dulled, the lights fading and Jim looked at Scotty wide-eyed. "Scotty?"

"Resetting, hold on."

And Jim did, he held his breath, held his fear at bay, held on to hope and focused on the pain as his fingernails dug into his palms. 

"Energising."

The room lit up with the warm orange glow, energy that held no heat but it generated some inside Kirk anyway. He could just make out the shapes of his crew, the wounded colonists and hunched over, the shape he knew so well as the man he shared a bed with. Right there, he's right there and he still couldn't touch him. 

As the orange glow began to fade, the bodies solidifying in front of him, Jim breathed. He moved to the transporter control and called the bridge. 

"Transporter room to Bridge, we have them. Get us out of here."

"Acknowledged." Spock replied. And Jim found himself pleased that that was all both of them required to say to get the job done. 

Jim looked at the people covering the pad, the door behind him opening and medical staff poured in. McCoy hadn't looked up, working feverishly on one of the colonists who appeared severely injured. Jim just stared, unable to do anything or say anything; he was so close and still he couldn't touch him. 

The only time that Bones even acknowledged him, was a fleeting glance as they ushered the wounded from the room. A look in the man's eyes, a small smile of appreciation and gratitude, his own need to hold onto Jim there, written plainly on his face. Jim smiled back and let Bones leave the room. 

...

They had cleared the ion storm, put distance between themselves and the planet and the wounded were stabilised and being monitored by the medical staff. Jim had finalised his end of shift reports and handed over to the next shift, leaving only instruction that they take a slower pace for their scheduled stopover with Starbase eight. The crew needed time to wind down, and so did he. 

As he approached the door, it opened and he walked in. Bones stood in the middle of the room, waiting. They didn't speak, didn't need to. Just held each other tight as their mouths attacked each other, arms holding tight. Jim backed Bones up, the bed bending the man's knees and they fell. They tugged at their clothes, kissing in between, nipping, sucking and frantically trying not to let go of each other as they stripped. 

He was so close, he was here and, finally, Jim could touch him. 

"Bones," Jim moaned, "Oh God, Leonard."

"I'm right here," Bones replied as he stroked the blonde man's face. "Jim, I love you."

"I love you too," Jim said. And he did. He loved him and he feared for him and Bones was here and alive and he needed Bones. He needed Bones like he needed air, without him he couldn't breathe. 

Bones reached out, grabbing the lube and rolling Jim onto his back. He reached behind himself, taking Jim's cock in hand, coating him liberally. He lined Jim up and lowered himself, inching Jim into him slowly. 

Jim watched the look on his lover's face, that beautiful look of bliss and contentment as Bones swallows him deep inside. The way Bones' hand splays on his chest and the stroke of his thumb soothingly over heated flesh. The way Bones' other hand strokes Jim's leg and he whispers how much he loves Jim. 

Jim reaches up and pulls his lover down, kissing him softly and stroking down his back and caressing Bones' ass. They move slowly, sensually, measured and controlled. Later, when they've gotten past the need to hold each other and take comfort in the warmth, Jim is going to fuck Bones into the mattress, just for scaring the shit out of him. But for now, he just wants Bones here, now and in his arms. 

He thinks he's selfish, knows that, out of the two of them, Bones had the more harrowing experience. And later Bones will talk to him, because Bones always does. And Jim takes comfort in the fact that Bones is taking the lead, he's on top and taking what he wants and that's enough to tell Jim that Bones was scared. Scared for himself, his team, the men they saved and he was probably scared for Jim. Bones is caring that way. He loves the man, loves everything about him and now he's here and safe and Jim is going to hold him for some time. 

And he's definitely not letting Bones planet side for a long time yet.


End file.
